That Day
by Frankies-Girl21
Summary: That day seemed to make everything else harder. Can Tyler help Nora through the hardest day of her life or will she push him away?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Sorry i haven't finished my other fics. Yes, I finally got my own computer! Unfortunately, due to the fact thatI'm a slow typer, I probably won't be able to update my old fics. I'll try, but no guarantees considering they're long. The spacing on this might be wrong, sorry. The song I'm using is "You Must Be" by Gina Rene. It'll be split between the beginning & end of the story. Be kind, it's my 1st fic for 'Step Up'.**_

**_Can Tyler help Nora through the hardest day of her life or will she push him away?_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_When i'm with you  
You know you make my days  
So beautiful  
With your different ways  
You make me lighter  
I'm movin with the wind  
Love you know what you got for me  
I got for you too  
We can't pretend  
Give me another chance to breathe in  
You got all the things i need and  
Together we're just so complete  
You must be the reason i'm alive  
It's all so new  
Yet so familiar  
Everytime i'm next to you_**

_It was a week after the showcase so Tyler had started classes there. _

_The couple was going over some dance moves for Tyler's 1st test. Nora also offered to help him catch up on the academic classes. Luckily he had 2 dance classes with her, math, physics & English 12 with Miles & lunch with her, Miles & Lucy.__

* * *

Tyler & Nora were in the cafeteria. For some reason though, this afternoon, Nora seemed to drift off into space. She kept tuning out, & Tyler had to snap his fingers in front of her face several times._

"Wha – sorry, what step were we on?" she asked confused.

"Where's your head at? We've been reading the same paragraph 10 times 'cause you keep spacin'," Tyler answered. "We don't have dance 'til next class."

"Since when are you paying attention to English?" she shot back a little harsher than intended. "Sorry...I-I have to go."

She then rushed out of the crowded room. Tyler gave Miles & Lucy an odd look & they flashed him an apologetic look.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL** Tyler gave Nora a concerned look as she missed yet another step. She was _never_ off cue.

He hit 'stop' on the boom-box & said, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's keep going," she answered, hitting play.

Now, he _knew_ something was wrong. Their relationship was new but she always told him when something was wrong.

She tried to do a spin & twisted her ankle. "Ow!" she cried out.

Tyler caught her & slowly lowered her to the floor. "Are you ok?" he asked very concerned. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Sorry i haven't finished my other fics. Yes, I finally got my own computer! Unfortunately, due to the fact that I'm a slow typer, I probably won't be able to update my old fics. I'll try, but no guarantees considering they're long. The spacing on this might be wrong, sorry. The song I'm using is "You Must Be" by Gina Rene. It'll be split between the beginning & end of the story. Be kind, it's my 1st fic for 'Step Up'.**_

**_Can Tyler help Nora through the hardest day of her life or will she push him away?_**

_**

* * *

**_

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nora tried to stand & winced, grabbing Tyler's arm.

"You're not fine. C'mon, let's get you to the nurse. Get that checked out."

He put her arm around his shoulders & helped her walk.

_They found out it was only a sprain but Nora would have to not dance for 2 weeks._

**

* * *

3 DAYS LATER **_Tyler had started to get worried. He hadn't spoke to Nora in 3 days. She ignored him in lunch. Tyler knew she was upset because she couldn't dance but there was still something else wrong._

He knocked on the door at her house. "Hi, Mrs. Clark, is Nora here?"

"N-no. She never c-came home last night," the woman said tearfully.

Now, Tyler was beyond worried. Nora had never run off before. He looked down & saw her dance stuff by the door. A picture of her dad was sticking out of her bag. "I think I know where she is," he said suddenly.

"I'm going with you."

"With all due respect, Ma'am. I think I should talk to her. I think I know what's wrong."

Her mom stood there stunned as Tyler ran off down the street.

* * *

Nora was right where Tyler thought she would be. The roof where they practiced the cannon. "It's the anniversary of your dad's death isn't it? That's why you've been spaced out all week." 

She looked up, just realizing he was there. Her eyes were red & tears streamed down her face. She nodded sadly & started sobbing.

He hugged her & held her; not saying anything. He knew what it was like growing up without a real father. But for Nora, knowing her dad & then losing him had to be 10 times harder.

After a while she calmed down to just a sniffle. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be. You have every right to be sad. But..." Tyler made her look at him. "Your dad would want you to be happy. You said before that he wanted you happy while you danced."

"But I-I miss him so much, Tyler."

"I know but the best way to honor his memory is to do what makes you happy."

She knew he was right & dancing is what made her happy. "I'm sorry for not saying something."

"Stop being sorry. Anytime you're feelin' down, I'm always here." He softly kissed her.

**_I feel somethin' like forever  
Yes that's right  
C'mon and talk to me  
Let some uh that sweet poetic love  
Fall over me..  
chorus repeat _**

**_All this time i've been lookin for someone like you  
I never really thought you existed  
Now i see my dreams are all comin true  
I just want to stay right here with you...  
(rap)You say i'm like fresh air for the birth of your new eyes..i say you're like the sun bright enlightening my skies today.. we got together to create a new world  
Only a real man can understand the gift of this girl..bells are ringin cause what you're bringin has got me singin..now i can breathe in you're all i'm needin love is a breeze and spring is the season i'm feelin so alive inside and you must be the reason..  
All this time i've been lookin for someone like you  
I never really thought you existed  
Now i see my dreams are all comin true..i just want to stay ..right here with you..  
chorus repeat_**

**THE END**


End file.
